Obsession
by Frannie-pants
Summary: New Moon He's back, and has his eyes and fangs focused on Bella. Even Jacob can't save her this time.
1. Chapter 1

_Written and Published: April 16, 2007_

_By: ColtonsGurl540_

**AN: **Hey guys, I know I haven't been on very much lately and I'm sorry! But a couple of my friends had read Twilight and they convinced me to buy it. So I bought it and I started reading it. Trust me; the book never had a chance. I couldn't stop reading it! Now I'm almost finished with New Moon. Twilight is the best book ever. No joke. Now on with the story:D

**Disclaimer: **This 8th grader doesn't own Edward the sexy vampire, or Bella the totally awesome human, or Twilight for that matter. If I did own it, the story would probably suck ass. But I do own this soda. .

Obsession

Chapter 1. Fear

She walked silently through the forest, though gingerly now. As though someone or some_thing _was about to sneak out of the bushes and attack her.

She had been walking on and on for hours, reminding her of the night _he _left her. So many months had passed, but time did not wash away a single thing.

Her feet burned and begged for her to stop walking for a moment. She wouldn't though, that would give her time to think. To give time for the pain and anxiety to set in. More so, maybe she simply could not stop walking away…

Either way, she needed to escape from herself. Get away from the sullen questions that lay ahead.

She broke out into another sprint, as if she could simply outrun her thoughts. She just kept running through the pounding rain, now completely and utterly soaked. But what else was new?

They were catching up on her; those thoughts per say. She ran even faster despite the pounding rain of Washington pouring over her. She had opened her eyes to yet another flashback.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFlashbackXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the Earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort.

But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

-I'm going to skip a few unneeded parts of the book for this story-

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

-again- 

"Bella?" he asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down." She gasped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXEndFlashbackXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She gasped again, feeling incredibly nauseated subtly. Due to the lack of attention, she tripped over a tree root sprouting from the ground and fell hard.

She would have never guessed that she was crying if she hadn't felt the huge knot that had formed in her chest and the violent shaking of her body, trying to hold herself together. But she was passed that point a long time ago. She failed, and let it out and began to sob violently into the ground.

"Why…?" She was surprised by her raspy, faint voice.

'That must be why my throat hurts so badly' she thought with a humorless laugh.

She then groaned.

"Edward…" She whispered into the night. The girl clutched her chest, as if to stop her very heart from splitting in half.

"BELLA! BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU!! BELLA!" She heard Jacob's yell for her through the dark abyss. She didn't want to put Jacob in any more danger than he was already in. However, at this point he was already too far in on the whole thing. There was no turning back on that.

He was coming back… There was nothing she could do about it, nothing to protect anyone. She highly doubted that Jacob or his pack could do anything to stop it.

He was going to kill her.

**AN: **I know this wasn't very good. It needs better vocabulary and the grammar is a little off. I haven't really proofread it yet so please help me out? But any **constructive **criticism is welcome, please no flames. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. AN

_**AN: **_Okay, so here's the deal. I've decided to make this a three part story. And I've had the next chapter written for literally _months._ However I lost my notebook with all my stories, ideas, _everything. _So until I find it, this story and all my other stories are on hold. I am SOO SOO sorry. Please stay with the story, and if you want I'll send anyone a private message when I finally _do _update this story. Once again, _I am soo sorry. _Also I'm going to California tomorrow so I might get some writing done there.

Thanks, Vanessa ((ColtonsGurl540))


End file.
